The present invention relates to an arrangement of moistened cosmetic pads which are stacked in a packaging container for dispensing to the end consumer
From U.S. Pat. No. 4,775,582 and EP Patent No. 0 256 950 B1, which is identical in content, and U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,833,033 and 4,853,281 which proceeded from them, moist cloths from melt-blown polyolefin fibers are known. These publications mention a certain uniformity in the moisture content of the moist pads. The use of natural cellulose fibers is expressly presented as disadvantageous and in its place the production of a non-woven from endless melt-blown fibers is disclosed.
Through the manufacturing process of melt-blown fiber layers in which the endless extruded fiber strands are stretched under the effects of hot air and are laid over each other in a not yet solidified condition and are thus joined to each other at the points of contact, a structurally stable construct can be achieved with a pore size of 20 to 60 μm where the fluid from the moist pads can be stored permanently. However, such a structure was not adequate for the demands made on moist cosmetic pads.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,315,114 B1 similarly discloses a stacked arrangement of moist towels in an evaporation-inhibiting closeable packaging container where the pads are spunbond, meaning non-wovens of endless fibers with a diameter of less than 18 μm. In the case of these relatively thin spunbond moist towels, in addition to a consistent moisture content, improved tear resistance and durability against fraying was supposed to have been achieved. For moistening, a stacked arrangement as a whole is exposed to a quantity of fluid. Even these moist towels would not meet the requirement set for moist cosmetic pads.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,408,437 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,649,695 derived from it, relate to a production method and a production device for the conventional moistening of an endless tissue web, meaning a wet laid fiber non-woven structure such as is used for moist towels for personal care. Longitudinal sections are cut from this web and stacked in a packaging container. These patents proceed from a prior art according to which inherently structurally stable wet-laid tissue webs are taken endlessly through a fluid bath. Additional directions cannot be found in these patents.
It would be desirable to create an arrangement of cosmetic pads on a non-woven base which set themselves apart due to their good fluid absorbency and good lasting moisture and fluid retention capability, while attaining a long-lasting consistent wetting of the pads within the stacked arrangement.